


I Have No Voice but I Must Scream

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lightning requires a new servant so he forges one out of the consciousness data of Blood Sheperd.





	I Have No Voice but I Must Scream

   Kengo lifted his head and in his mouth, he had a muffled whine. A grunt. He felt heavy yet liberated. Like part of him had been removed from his own self; it was not a feeling dissimilar to how he had felt coming to in the hospital in the morning after that fateful night. He swallowed. And just as he feared, he could feel phantom twinges of pain along his arm which no longer existed. With fleeting despair, he opened his eyes briefly. It was bright. The world around him was bright. And it was only behind his eyelids, that he felt safe in this unknown place but that was fear ruling him and Kengo was many things, but he aspired to reject cowardice.

   Thus, with a leaden heart, he forced his eyes open against his better fears. His short eyelashes fluttered as he opened up his view into this strange world around him. He found himself in the ballroom, it seemed, of a castle with cream marble floors and great pillars supporting a ceiling painted to look like the daytime sky, if such a blue stretch had stars and other lights nestled within it.

   Kengo disliked it. He took a breath – struggled to breathe as there was no air and his existence no longer required air – and let his chest rise, artificially inflating. In doing so, he better understood his predicament. He felt crucified, or perhaps that he ought to be become of marble just like the pillars and sculptures looking unto him with cold, perhaps empathetic, carved eyes.

   “Welcome.”

   The voice pierced the room with sadistic glee and then, the voice’s owner made itself – made Himself – known. Kengo shivered and once more, his eyes were exposed to radiance his body shouldn’t – can’t – handle but was forced to regardless. Kengo swallowed as he found himself looking up unto the servant boy and His Master.

   Lightning grinned an Ignis grin: eyes pinched and squeezed together but no mouth to properly convey the bared teeth implied in such a devious and cruel smile.

   “The hell do you want?” Kengo spat.

   “Your body.” Lightning replied with a superfluous hand gesture.

   “Wh-at?” Kengo’s voice cracked and deep within his body, he felt his heart pound with slow but terrified beats.

   Lightning gracefully removed Himself from His human, from His glorified podium, and allowed himself to levitate in the air. He snapped his fingers and stared into Kengo’s eyes.

   “I require a new human partner.” Lightning informed him. “My prior one must be destroyed; I’m nothing if not a creature of my word and truth.”

   “Destroyed?” Kengo snarled as the human in question was dismissed in a cavalcade of glittering data. “Isn’t that human the one which birthed you?”

   “I care not for such things. Humans are weak, disposable, interchangeable.” Lightning said. “Now, you will submit to me, now, Kengo.”

   “Don’t use my name like that.” Kengo spat.

   “But first, I’ll have to scrub you clean of your filth, now won’t I?” Lightning teased. “Unlike my Jin, you are more headstrong, your body is rife with memories and experiences because you’re a fighter, Kengo. I like that.”

   Kengo attempted to spurn Lightning, fire some sort of insult back at him but once more, he was blinded by the light that the creature was able to exude. It was a sublime and terrifying radiance and it all came from such a small, weak-looking source. But this time, once the light subsided and Kengo peered through with dazzled eyes, the Ignis had changed. He swallowed.

   The creature was not small. It was – He was – huge. Massive. Like an abomination. Kengo couldn’t believe his eyes as he tried to understand just what the creature preparing to assault him.

   The Ignis possessed a bulbous head, one crest remained upward and the other downward. From diamond-patterned cheek to diamond-patterned cheek, the Ignis had a large mouth split apart in a hungry and all-devouring grin. Jagged teeth adorned the lemony yellow and a goldenrod tongue lolled within such a fearsome maw. Then there was its body itself; a mesmerising belly adorned with a face, as though to fool some imaginary predator and to unnerve prey like Kengo. Then there were the tentacles. They were long and unfurling like banners of war, decorated with sharp, four-pointed sparks: all six of them.

   One tentacle – Lightning’s middle left – reached out unto Kengo’s mouth. The paddle-like flat of it inched across Kengo’s face, caressing him. Evaluating him. He struggled and with that, he invoked a touch of Lightning’s serene fury. His tentacle clamped across Kengo’s mouth. Adrenaline bloomed inside his soul, in the ichor of his human blood. He tried to scream, but the synthetic skin stuffing his mouth muffled him.

   Lightning tutted. “I require your compliance, Kengo.” He said.

   In the ravishment of his adrenaline, Kengo felt something else rise. A wet terror, especially within his groin. He tried to scream again but he was smothered by the broad flat of Lightning’s tentacle again. But that only incited further rebellion, further protest, within him. He screamed and he struggled. His bindings eating at the skin of his wrist as he rubbed up against the pillar that he was tied too.

   “I will have your compliance, Kengo, one way or another.” Lightning said. And thus, He stole Kengo’s voice.

   He pushed into Kengo’s mouth and stole his tongue. Not literally, just its essence. He erased it and its function. The reverberating vibrations upon Lightning’s tentacles ceased as Kengo cried. It was impossible for him break the silence forced onto him without his voice. And, he was certain with perishable agony, that Lightning relished his silence and was taking it in turn as his so-called compliance with the creature.

   “Good, much better.” Lightning said with a hushed voice. “However,” his voice was pointed like a spear, “there is much more to go if you are to become my servant.”

   With a caring swipe at him, a broad stroke downwards over Kengo’s chest, Lightning’s tentacle trailed. In that horrid wake, came a crash of yellow and white shards of data, some flecked green. And, beneath such beautiful clatter and clamour, Kengo’s naked form was revealed. He felt the thrust of cool air upon him; he shivered, skin prickling yet there was something inherently wrong about otherwise normal reactions.

   His body, his carbon-based body, was gone. It had been destroyed and its wreckage, Kengo felt, that his soul had been stolen from it. And now, he was defenceless against the creature known as the Light Ignis who eyed him with a steady, crescent shaped eye which burned with a dual hunger. Hunger of the stomach, and a hunger of something else, of lust. Kengo felt fear knot and twist in his gut as he realised just what the insidious gleam in those green eyes was.

   “I’ll scrub you clean of consciousness myself, Kengo. Personally. You ought to feel flattered that I am assigning myself for such a filthy duty.” Lightning informed him coldly.

   Lightning’s lowest tentacles hinged to His sides assailed Kengo. They wrapped around his legs and forced them apart. His cock, dangling between them and the scraps of his Blood Shepherd avatar, twitched. Lightning eyed him up, curious of human anatomy, but emboldened ultimately. His long, lolling tongue began to generate drool, a cruel and viscous fluid which was cold on Kengo’s skin, he discovered when Lightning began to lap at his groin.

   A noise – invisible and soundless – bobbed up and down in Kengo’s throat. The back of his head hit the marble pillar and he struggled in his confines. The inner of his legs, of his thighs, shivered as he felt Lightning’s tongue thrust upon him, the jagged haunting of His teeth as well. His skin, unused to otherwise loving touch, curdled.

   Lightning’s tentacles continued to destroy the data feebly protecting Kengo’s body. The crashes of data scattering into thin air. Kengo swallowed, unable to protect himself – and unprepared for just how Lightning intended to take him. He sucked in a sudden breath as he felt Lightning’s tentacles inch closer and closer to his cock and below.

   One wrapped around his cock and jerked it. A meagre pull which caused him to swallow yet more invisible breaths. Another two of Lightning’s tentacles began to trace around his hole; bumping up inquisitively against the skin and trying to calculate how and if it was possible. But it seemed that Lightning cared not for the logistics.

   Kengo tilted his head again and he swallowed. He felt his imaginary lungs inflate with a true and terrified scream as he was penetrated abruptly by a tentacle which had folded onto itself so it could fit. His chest thudded and pounded; his body heated up as the tentacle ripped further and further into his body, destroying all which was in its way. His insides turned to brittle data which dissipated.

   With such a cruel and forceful action, Kengo forfeited more of his self. Not just his physical self – the carbon body and metallic attachments – but his mental self as well. What remained of his avatar when merged with the truth of who he was as an actual human being, but the emotional stuff. Memories of studying in high school to get into the college he wanted turned to data and the data was deleted as Lightning poked him through with his tentacles.

   Kengo wanted to scream. He felt the second tentacle make an entrance into his body. A gaping hole slowly widening itself unto Lightning as Lightning jerked him off. More memories and more of his body turned to deleted, yellow data. His mind emptying of everything but terror as Lightning continued to have his savage and sadistic fun with Kengo’s body.

   He was hollowing it out so he could better penetrate Kengo. A third tentacle slipped in and Kengo felt a moan bubble up through his mouth and die on his lips. Lightning was warm like sunshine, but he was the cruellest agony that Kengo had ever known. Even on the cusp of perishing in that car accident now paled in comparison to having his body ravaged by such sexual sadism.

   “You’re very good, Kengo. Resistant. Strong. I almost like that.” Lightning said and his tongue edged along his teeth.

   Kengo stared down the green-coloured organ. Following the traces of His slimy drool along his mouth before he was given it again. This time across his chest, barer now as Lightning had destroyed yet more of his sole creature comfort: a loss of identity. Ironic, now, as he was missing more than just his body, but too much of his mind, as well. His legs quivered.

   Tears dribbled down Kengo’s face and Lightning licked at them with canine sympathy. Kengo felt Lightning’s tentacles inside of him, bumping up tightly against one another and remained of his internal structure. It was a bizarre feeling, and one which – in any other circumstance – may have felt pleasurable in how whole it was. Kengo’s body was aching for release as Lightning’s languid technique upon his cock was beginning to show signs of bringing Kengo to a reluctant, but full-powered, climax.

   As more of Kengo was removed, he found himself clinging onto dust. Memories, important memories, of being cuddled by his mother as a child and memories of making her proud and memories of meeting Ema and being essentially forgiven by her disappeared. They broke. No matter how desperately Kengo wanted such things to remain inside of him as they were parts of what made him who he was, as abrasive and undeserving as aperson that he was. He would take any penance or punishment, so long as they remained intact but Lightning’s tentacles moved inside of him and…

   And Kengo could not remember for whom he ought to atone. Or why he ought to atone. Only a visceral fear of not understanding who he was or who Lightning was remained to the external data which made him who he was; neither human or avatar. Ema. His mother. His damned father. Even Akira and that child, Soulburner. They would have been strangers to this hollowed Kengo. It was terrible.

   “I will use as humans have been destined to be used from the moments I – that the Ignis – were conceived.” Lightning nodded as he raked his tongue along Kengo’s jaw. A gleam in his eyes as Kengo was unable to resist, to understand truly. “

   Lightning sensually stroked Kengo’s cock. Back and forth with curling and uncurling sensation as administered by his broad, paddle-like tentacles. Kengo shivered. He felt everything intensely inside of him. He glanced downward; disgusted, instinctively, by his own erection as enwrapped by the assailant creature’s appendage.

   “I look forward to your subservience to us, Kengo.” Lightning said.

   And, with that, Lightning decided that it was time to conclude his torturous session with Kengo. He ravished Kengo’s cock whilst destroying yet more of his insides. Kengo’s mouth ripped open and he gave what would have been a great and tremendous scream. He could feel air blow through him as Lightning pulled back all his tentacles in a forceful rush.

   Kengo came.

   Yet, there was no splatter of semen or other fluid. Lightning had removed such functions from Kengo because He found it disgusting, personally. But He enjoyed the ripple of disgusted pleasure throughout Kengo’s body. He smiled as he retracted himself, retreating back into his more acceptable form over the primal creature that he had come to revel in as he conditioned Kengo in preparation of his eternal servitude to His faction.

   Lightning snapped His fingers. Kengo fell to his knees. He was like a doll; sprawled out and loose-limbed. Completely mindless as well.

   “You will begin your work immediately,” Lightning told his new servant, “and you shall begin by aiding me in eliminating your predecessor.”

   Kengo slowly drew himself up off the floor. It was like watching a puppet move per the instructions of an inexperienced puppet master. Lightning snapped His fingers and a crash of data blossomed over the human’s body, became clothes. And thus, Kengo was indentured into a fate worse than death as symbolised by the four-pointed star insignia which bloomed upon his chest, nestled in white and violet fabric to the utter satisfaction of the Light Ignis.


End file.
